The Legend of Zelda: Fleeting Past
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Link's life was forever changed when Hyrule Castle was attacked. While fleeing for his life, an accident caused amnesia. Seven years later, the Goddesses call upon Link to save Hyrule and Princess Zelda, whom may hold the secrets of his fleeting past. To find the answers he seeks, he'll have to fight his way through the forces of the Demon King and the Demon King Ganon, himself.
1. Prologue: What's to be Forgotten

**Prologue: What's to be Forgotten**

It is a peaceful day in Hyrule, and the child princess plays in the castle courtyard with a young boy, son to the captain of the royal guards. The young Princess Zelda runs around the courtyard, laughing, and the boy in a green tunic runs after her, laughing as well. The castle doors open to find the captain of the guard standing there. A tall man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing the royal garb of the Hylian Guard, along with a green hat

He bows to the princess and gestures for her to go inside. The small boy turns to the captain, "What do I do now?"

"Just stay where the other guards can see you, son," the man replies.

He turns to the other guards, standing in the courtyard, practicing with their spears, "Watch over my son in my absence."

"Yes, Captain Arn!" they reply.

The young boy sighs, "Why can't I go with Princess Zelda?"

"Because she has royal things to attend to, and you're just the son of a guard," Arn smiles and pats the child's head. He then takes off his green hat and puts it on the boy's head. The hat falls over the child's eyes and he laughs, pushing it up so he can see, "Your lucky hat?"

"For my lucky boy," Arn smiles and heads back inside, but not before turning to the boy, "Be good now, Link."

Link runs around the courtyard with a stick, pretending to fight monsters in the name of Hyrule. After tiring himself out, he collapses on the ground and looks up at the clouds. He smiles and looks at the nearest guard, "Can you go get my mommy?"

"Medelia is busy right now, Link. Just stay out here with us," the guard replies.

Link gets up and runs around again until dusk settles across the sky and finally the castle doors open and Captain Arn comes out. Beside him is a pretty woman with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress with a white apron and black slip-on shoes. The woman smiles and holds her arms out and Link gasps and runs into the woman's arms, "Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" the woman, Medelia asks, picking her son up.

"It was good, I got to play with Princess Zelda again today," Link replies.

Medelia smiles, "That's good. Time for dinner, then get washed up and ready for bed."

Link nods, "Okay, Mommy. Oh! Look, Daddy gave me his lucky hat!"

She smiles, "That's great, make sure you keep it safe for him."

"I will!" Link promises.

Link and his parents meet Princess Zelda, Lady Impa, and King Harkinian, a tall man with shoulder length blond hair and a mustache and beard and kind pale blue eyes, in the dining hall. The adults eat and discuss politics while Link and princess Zelda talk about what they want to do when they grow up. Once everyone finishes eating, Captain Arn leaves with King Harkinian and Princess Zelda as Medelia takes Link to their room. She cleans him up then gets him in bed.

"Will Daddy be here to say goodnight, Mommy?" Link asks.

"I'm sure he will, sweetie," Medelia kisses his forehead and takes his hat off, laying him down, "Now get some sleep."

To Link's dismay, his father never did come in to say goodnight. In the middle of the night, Link is woke up by his mother as she takes him from his bed.

"Mommy?" he asks sleepily.

"We have to go," Medelia says worriedly, "We have to go now."

"Mommy, what's happening?" Link asks, more alert now.

"We have to go, baby," she replies, tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?!" Link asks, "Mommy what's going on?!"

"Don't worry, we just have to go!" Medelia replies, running from the room.

"Mommy, wait, my hat!" Link cries.

Medelia runs back and grabs the green hat Link's father gave to him and she puts it on his head then runs out again. She runs through the halls, passing multiple guards on her way through. She stops around a corner, waiting for a group of enemy soldiers to pass and she keeps running. She taps a brick in the wall and a secret passage opens up. She puts Link in the opening and goes to follow him but turns away, hiding the entrance with her body.

Enemy soldiers surround her and she quickly taps the brick discretely, closing the entrance, hiding her son. Link tries to get out, but the entrance won't open. He turns around and heads down the stairs, "Must find Princess Zelda!"

He runs all the way down the stairs and comes out the back of the castle. He looks around, and finding enemy soldiers advancing through the front gates, Link runs from the castle, heading into the woods, going to go for help in the nearby villages. He runs through the forest as fast as his little legs can carry him and he trips downhill, tumbling and rolling.

He hits his head against a rock during his fall and lands at the bottom of the ravine unconscious. Walking along the ravine, unknowing of the raid on Hyrule Castle, is Seres, picking herbs for her father, the priest, who lives in Kakariko Village. She finds Link lying there, unconscious and she runs to him, lifting the child into her arms. She gasps softly, "You poor thing, what are you doing out here all alone?"

She looks around for any evidence of the child's parents, but she finds nothing. Fearing for Link's safety, she takes him back to Kakariko Village with her, to be raised in the sanctuary with her and her father. Once inside the sanctuary, Seres works to bring the child back to consciousness. When he wakes she asks, "What's your name? Do you remember why you were in that ravine?"

Link stares at her for a few seconds, having lost his memories from the hit to his head, but one thing remains in his mind; an image of a golden haired child calling out a name. Link blinks and he sits up slowly, "Link..."

"Link," Seres smiles, "That's a nice name. My name is Seres, and this is my father, Priest Zander. Do you know who your parents are? Where you live?"

Link thinks, but can't remember anything. He shakes his head. Seres tries to ask him another question, but Link passes out again and Seres sighs, lying the child down. She turns to her father, "What do we do with him? He was all alone in that ravine, and he's lost his memories. We can't just leave him."

Priest Zander sighs, shaking his head, "I don't think there's anything we can really do. We'll raise the child, and if and when he remembers where he comes from, he's free to go."

Seres smiles, "Wonderful. Link will love it here. Kakariko Village is always so peaceful."

And for seven years, it was.


	2. One Last Memory

**One Last Memory**

Sunlight shines brilliantly through Link's bedroom window, but the young teen fails to notice, for his mind is preoccupied with a memory of a golden haired child. Golden hair that shines brighter than the rays of the sun. A smile more beautiful than diamonds. A laugh that rings more beautiful than a thousand bells. But with all the beauty and radiance of the child, her face beyond her smile is lost, as is her name.

Link sighs, opening his eyes, "Just who are you? Why are you the only thing I remember..?"

Seres comes into the house and Link smiles to her, sitting up on his bed, "Good afternoon, Seres."

She returns his smile, "Did I wake you?"

He shakes his head, "I've been up for awhile."

She nods, "So, your birthday is tomorrow, have you figured out what you want to do?"

He shakes his head again, "Not really. It's not even that important. I'm only going to be fourteen.."

"Fourteen is a big number, Link. You'll be all grown up soon.." Seres replies.

Link sighs, "I just don't see the big deal.."

Seres puts a hand on his shoulder, "There are great things in store for you, I'm sure,"

He smiles at her, "Thanks.."

She nods, "So, have any memories come back to you?"

"No, just the same one I've seen for years. The girl with the gold hair I don't remember the face or the name of. I've prayed to Goddess Nayru for knowledge of my past a hundred times, but still I know nothing."

"Goddess Nayru will bless you with answers when the time comes," Seres replies.

Link sighs, "I suppose you're right. I just wish I knew where I came from. Who my parents are. Who that girl is.. Who I'm even supposed to be."

"You will find the answers soon enough," Seres replies, "I promise."

Link nods, "You're right. Thank you, you always know how to make me feel better, Seres."

Seres smiles, "I'm glad I can keep you happy, you're like my son, after all."

Link smiles and Seres continues to smile back at him, "I'll be at the Sanctuary with Father, please stay inside the village unless you need us."

Link nods, "Sure.."

Seres leaves and Link sighs, closing his eyes, "Goddess Nayru... Please.. I need to know who I am.. I know I've asked many times before, but.. I really need an answer, I beg of you. Goddess Nayru, I beg of you."

He opens his eyes and looks out the window, hoping the goddess heard his plea. He takes his hat off his head and stares at it, "This is important to me, I feel it in my heart, yet my mind can't make sense of why..."

He frowns and puts the hat back on, "I hope I find the answers to all my questions, I hope Goddess Nayru blesses me with that knowledge.."

A knock to his door gets Link's attention and he goes to the door, opening it. He finds Gulley at his door and Link smiles, "Afternoon, Gulley. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say happy birthday," Gulley smiles.

Link chuckles softly, "My birthday is tomorrow."

Gulley laughs, "That so? Well, then I'm the first to wish you a very happy birthday!"

Link laughs, "Yeah, I guess you are. Thanks, even though you're twenty-four hours early."

Gulley just smiles and Link returns the younger boy's smile warmly. Gulley looks around Link's house, coming inside now. Link shuts the door behind him and Gulley turns to Link, "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh, Gulley, you don't have to get me anything," Link replies.

"What are friends for? Just tell me what you want, I'll do my best to get it for you." Gulley says.

Link sighs, "Seriously, I don't need anything for my birthday."

Gulley shrugs, his smile shrinking lightly, "If we don't, who will?"

Link crosses his arms, frowning lightly, "Seres put you up to this?"

"Gave me twenty Rupees," Gullry grins.

Link stifles a chuckle, "My friendship is worth twenty Rupees?"

"Obviously!" Gulley laughs.

This time Link laughs along with his friend and when the laughing subsides, Gulley takes his leave. Alone once again, Link finds his mind wandering back to the face-less girl with gold hair. He frowns, trying with all his mind to remember the child's face fully, but he still can't. He sighs and stares back out the window, at the soon to be setting sun.

* * *

><p><em>The young girl with golden hair runs across a field. She turns, laughing, smiling, and calls out Link's name. Link reaches for her, "Who are you?"<em>

_She laughs and turns away, running again. Link runs after her, "Wait!" Suddenly a castle comes into view, and flames fall from the smy, setting the castle ablaze. Link gasps and looks around for the golden haired child, but when he turns around, it's a girl his age he sees._

_A girl with golden hair that reaches her waist, eyes bluer than the midday sky. She wears a white dress with a pink top and white short sleeves gold tassels around the collar of the top with a belt around her waist that holds the emblems of Hyrule, with gold tassel on each side. Around her head is a golden band with a red jewel in the center, the jewel sitting on the center of her forehead._

_Link stares at the girl, eyes wide, "Are... You the little girl I can't remember?" _

_"Link..." just as she breathes his name, a heavy darkness surrounds them. Link gasps as the darkness fades and he now sees a giant beast before him. Terrified, he steps back and then someone screams. _

* * *

><p>Link wakes with a gasp, his left hand burning. When he looks down and his hand, the marking of the Triforce is on the center of his hand, Triforce of Courage colored gold, Triforce of wisdom and Power black. Link stares down at his hand in shock, "What is this..?"<p> 


	3. Mark of the Chosen

**Mark of the Chosen**

Link knocks on the door of the Sanctuary. Priest Zander opens the door and he looks at Link in confusion, "Link? What are you doing up at such an hour?"

"Look!" Link shows Zander the mark on his left hand and the old priest gasps, "How did you get this?"

"It just appeared, it burns! What is it?!" Link starts to panic with confusion.

Zander frowns, "Be calm. I know what this is. Come inside."

Link follows Zander inside and Seres looks at Link and her father in confusion, "What's Link doing here?"

"He has been chosen," Zander replies.

"What?" Seres asks.

"He has the mark of the chosen hero," Zander says.

"What?" Seres gasps, "No!"

"Do not fret, child, this is momentous news!" Zander says, putting his hands on Seres' shoulders.

Link frowns, "What's the mark of the chosen?"

Priest Zander turns to Link, "The mark of the chosen is a special mark that appears in a time when Hyrule is in danger of utter destruction. The Mark appears to show the one who must rise to face the forces of destruction."

"I'm supposed to defeat some force of destruction? I don't even know how to fight!" Link replies.

Zander sighs, "All will be revealed in good time."

Link frowns and stares down at the mark on the back of his hand. Seres breaks down crying and prays, "Oh, Goddesses, please pick a new hero! Link is only a child, he cannot do this! Please reconsider!"

"Bite your tongue, child," Zander says sternly, "Do not question the Goddesses."

"But he's only a boy! He can't be the new hero!" Seres protests.

Zander shakes his head, "The Goddesses have chosen, and the proof is right on his hand."

The old priest gestures to Link's hand and Link continues to silently stare at it. Seres continues to cry and Zander sighs, crossing his arms, "I do not understand why you cry, Seres, this is great news."

"It is not! Link could get hurt or worse!" Seres says.

Link's frown deepens and he looks at them, "What if I don't want to be the hero?"

"Bite your tongue! This is your fate, my boy, you must comply!" Zander replies.

Link shakes his head, "I don't even know who I am, how can I fight for a realm I know nothing of?"

"You know all you need to know at the moment, and if you must know more, Goddess Farore will bless you with what you need to know," Zander replies.

Link frowns, "Why would they pick me?"

"Their reasons may remain unknown, but the simple fact is that this is your destiny, Link," Zander states.

Link shakes his head, "I don't want this, Grandfather, make them pick someone else!"

Zander simply smiles, "Tis not that simple, lad."

Link sighs, looking down, "I'm afraid, I don't know what they expect me to be able to do."

"They expect nothing less than what they already know you are capable of. Now, return to the village, get some sleep. We'll face what tomorrow has to bring, together." Zander replies, sending Link away.

Link leaves the Sanctuary, worry plaguing the young teen's mind, "What's to become of me now?"

* * *

><p>Up in the tower of Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda stands by the window, looking out towards the land she has come to rule in her young age. The teenage princess sighs, leaning out, "Something big's about to happen, I can just feel it."<p>

Just then, Lady Impa knocks on the door breifly before entering Princess Zelda's room. She gasps, "By Gods, child, you've yet to dress!"

Princess Zelda seems unfazed by the old woman's comment. The princess merely shrugs,"What's the point?"

"What's the-?" Impa seems baffled, "Chid, do you even hear yourself?"

Princess zelda turns towards Impa then, "Forgive me, I just have strange matters clotting my mind."

The old woman sighs, beconing Zelda over, "What ails you, child?"

Zelda moves over to the old warrior and sigh, "I fear something aweful is coming, something we cannot defeat alone."

"What proof do you have of such a fear?" Impa asks.

"I've had strange dreams of late, premonitions maybe. They say of a terrible darkness that will sweep this lad, leaving everything in ruin," Princess Zela states, "And of a boy in green, who will rise up to defeat this evil. Lady Impa, we must find the boy of my dreams!"

"Slow down, child, why do you fear your dreams are ones of things to come to pass?" Impa asks

To answer Impa's question, Princess Zelda holds up her right hand, showing the old woman the mark of the Triforce, The Triforce of Wisdom gold againt the other black halves. Impa gasps, "The Mark of Wisdom!"

"And if I am correct, this shows that Hyrule will soon be in need of its hero. We must find this boy at once! We'll know it's him if he has the Mark of Courage," Princess Zelda replies, "Take me into the city at once, I must find him!"

"Ease your racing heart, I'll send someone to find your hero. What can you tell me about him? I do not wish to search the entire kingdom of Hyrule," Impa says.

Zelda thinks for a moment, "Well.. He wears green.. He has the Mark of Courage on his left hand.. Oh, yes, he's young and blond."

"Do you know where we might find this green-wearing, blond hero?" Impa asks.

To this, the princess shakes her head. Impa simply ighs, "I'll send someone immedietly to find this hero you are seeking."

"Thank you, Lady Impa," Zelda replies.

Impa nods, "Get dressed, child, there is still work to be done," speaking as she leaves the princess alone once again.

Now alone, Princess Zelda sighs, turning back tot he window, looking out at her beloved kingdom. She sighs again, "Lady Impa is right. There is much for me to do. I must leave her to her job, and I to mine."


	4. Ties To The Past

**Ties To The Past**

Ganondorf stands on a hill, overlooking Hyrule's countryside. He shakes his head, "Such a waste of land. So full of nothing. When I rule this land, I'll make a much better use of this petty land."

He holds his hand out in a fist and glances at the back of his hand. He smirks at the Triforce of Power on his hand, "The time is almost at hand. Soon I will have the Triforce of Wisdom from that pesky princess, then I will have what I need to make this pathetic kingdom will be mine. After I take over the kingdom, I will find the Triforce of Courage. Then the entire world will be mine!"

Ganondorf then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>A Hylian soldier rides into the square of Kakoriko Village on horseback. From his home, Link stares out his window, frowning at the morning light, "I still don't know what I'm supposed to do.. How I'm supposed to do anything.."<p>

The young teen tilts his head as he hears a voice coming from somewhere in town, "Attention citizens of Kakoriko Village! On orders from Her Royal Highness Princess Zelda of Hyrule, every blond male must gather in the square for inspection!"

"Princess Zelda?" Link frowns and puts his brown fingerless gloves on, to hide the mark on his hand. He then leaves his house, heading for the square. Upon coming to the square, Link meets up with Gully, and Guly nudges his friend, "Got any idea what this is about?"

"None," Link replies with a weary sigh, "But I'm sure we're about to find out."

They gather with the other citizens in the square, and seeing that every citizen of Kakoriko Village had gathered, the soldier groans softly and gets off his horse. He then looks over the crowd before clearing his throat, "Every blond male step forward and hold out your left hand."

Link swallows, _Is it my mark he's looking for? _As the soldier demands, Link steps up with the other villagers and holds out his left hand, still wearing his gloves. The soldier inspects the back of everyone's hand, and when he gets to Link he demands Link remove his gloves. Link swallows again and pulls his hand back, removing his glove slowly. When the soldier sees the mark on Link's hand, he addresses the crowd once more, "Everyone, return to your homes!"

He then turns to Link and ushers the by to his horse. Link stares at the horse and the soldier frowns, "Well, go on."

Link sighs and pulls himself onto the horse, and the soldier follows. They leave the village and Link frowns, "What's going on..?"

"Her Royal Highness has given orders to find the boy with the Mark of the Triforce and bring him to her," the soldier replies.

Link's eyes widen, _The Princess of Hyrule wants to meet with me?_

As they ride through the land of Hyrule, Link takes the time to take in the scenery around him. The Hylian countryside is beautiful: full of green fields, hills; the colors of Spring on the trees; workers on farms Link had never seen. Beautiful horses in pastures, the morning sun high in the sky.

Leaving the countryside, Link sees the stone gates leading to the Inner City of Hyrule, where Hyrule Castle is said to lie in the center. As they enter the huge stone gates of the city, Link stares wide-eyed. Once past the gates, Link watches the streets busy with marketers and bustling civilians.

"Wow," Link breathes, "This place is huge.."

"Have you ever been outside of the countryside, boy?" the soldier asks.

"No.." Link replies.

"Well," the soldier says, "I'm sure you will eventually."

Link frown slightly, "That so..?"

_Goddess Farore, give me the courage to do what has to be done.. _Link closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, they are coming upon the castle gate. The soldier rides past the gate, then gets off his horse. Link gets off the horse as well and looks around at the castle walls around him, and at the practicing soldiers in the courtyard.

For some reason, Link can't help but to feel like he's been here before somehow. The soldier before him clears his throat, gaining Link's attention, "You can sight see later, Her Royal Highness is waiting."

He grabs Link's arm and leads him inside.

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda sits on her throne, looking interested as Lady Impa tells her of the arrival of the boy with the mark of the Triforce of Courage.<p>

"You found him already?" the princess asks.

"Yes, I sent a soldier to every settlement in Hyrule," Impa replies.

Princess Zelda smiles, "Thank you for working so hard for me."

"Tis my job, Princess," Impa returns the young princess's smile.

Princess Zelda nods, then turns her attention to the throne room doors as a soldier and Link enter the room.

"I brought him as you requested, Lady Impa, Your Highness." the soldier states.

"Thank you, Captain," Princess Zelda replies, "You can return to your work now, Lady Impa and I can handle it from here."

The soldier bows, "Yes, Princess," and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come closer," Princess Zelda says to Link as she stands.

Link quickly bows, then obeys her order. His eyes widen lightly as he realizes she's the girl he saw in his nightmare. _But.. Could she be.. The same girl.. From my memory? _Link stares at the Princess of Hyrule and she smiles. "Welcome to Hyrule castle. I am princess Zelda, as I'm sure you already know. This woman beside me is my Royal Adviser, Lady Impa. May I have your name?"

"Lady I-Impa.. Y-Your Highness.. My name.. Is Link," he stammers, looking away.

"Link.." something passes through the princess's eyes, "You can't be.."

"Beg your pardon..? Princess..? What do you mean..?" Link looks back at her in confusion.

Princess Zelda closes the distance between link and herself and she stares at his face. He silently stares back as Princess Zelda frowns and takes his hat off his head. She continues to stare at him, and then she gasps, "It is you!"

She smiles and Lady Impa looks confused as she regards the Princess, "Princess? What are you talking about?"

Princess Zelda suddenly hugs Link, and he is taken aback by the action. He swallows nervously, "P-Princess..?"

She lets go of him and takes a step back, "It is you, it is really you. I thought you had perished!"

"Really.. Who..?" Link asks, more confused than he'd ever been.

"You!" she replies, "You are Link, the late Captain's boy!"

Link looks between Princess Zelda and Link and her eyes widen slightly, "Could it be..? Astonishing.. Princess, if you are right.."

Link looks hopelessly lost, "What are you both talking about?"

Princess Zelda''s smile falls then as realization hits her, "You do not remember.."

"Remember what?" Link asks.

"Who you are." she states.


End file.
